


Sparkle Surprise

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Peter helps him out, Rimming, Steter Week, Steter Week 2019, Stiles is Peter's good boy, Stiles puts one up his ass, Top Peter Hale, frustrated tears, glitter bombs where they are not intended, it's mostly Erica's fault, vaginal glitter bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: The ladies of the pack convince Stiles to try something new. It's not intended for anal use and Stiles freaks out. Luckily Peter is more than willing to help him out.





	Sparkle Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For day six of Steter week I went with Daddy kink. This is the last fic I've actually finished on time for Steter week. So back to working on my long fix a little companion piece for Spark Bonds and the 4th part of my merman story. Hopefully I'll also finish up some of the things I started for this week that didn't come to fruition.

Sparkle Surprise

"Stiles you have to, we're all doing it. It's bonding." Erica whines as she shakes the shiny plastic bag of capsules at him. 

"I don't know why I have to keep saying it but I'm not a female." Stiles has only said it twice in the last three house but every time he gets together with the ladies of the pack they always try to talk him into something. 

"That's your excuse for everything." Erica pouts but Stiles is well aware that she isn't done trying to press the issue. He glances at Lydia and Allison hoping to find some support there but he finds none.

"She has a point and most of the time you end up liking whatever is you start out being against." Allison says like a traitor, Lydia is just ignoring them all at the moment texting. 

"Come on Stiles don't you want to have a shiny surprise for your boyfriend." Kira chimes in and honestly she is the last person he expects to not be on his side.

"I don't currently have a boyfriend." Stiles reminds he really doesn't want to talk about Alex. Kira at least looks sorry for forgetting. 

"Do it for yourself, you deserve a shiny surprise." Erica says once again shaking the packet in his face ignoring his glower.

"I have no desire for sparkly crap." Stiles dead pans and Erica glares at him with a huff.

"Knowing you it will be one of your toys that gets the glittery surprise." Erica snarls and while she has a point Stiles isn't about to tell her that.

"Stiles just put it in so we can go on with our day. Honestly the amount of time you are going to argue about it is cutting into bonding time and you always give in." Lydia finally speaks up and he really wishes she hadn't. 

"If you want I'll come by tomorrow and take the surprise." Malia offer.

Stiles is definitely passing on that offer not that it matters. "Malia!" Kira hisses at her girlfriend.

"What? You can come too." Malia still doesn't understand some social norms which they've all known for ages since it was her inviting another guy into their bed back in high school that helped Stiles realize he was definitely bi especially when she'd gotten bored and left five minutes in. Stiles and Tim had still had a very good time after getting over Malia leaving to go have a sandwich and watch TV just downstairs. 

"No Malia." Kira says slightly exasperated but more fond than anything. It helps that Malia has never actually done anything Kira hasn't been into since they started dating.

"Yeah no Malia." Stiles tracks on in hopes that it won’t be brought up again.

"Chris would be interested." Malia offers and Allison and Stiles both choke.

"What?" They both rasp out at the same time Allison looks a little green around the edges and Stiles is just glad she's not a werewolf because he's definitely thought about Mr. Argent like that before.

"Malia!" Kira hisses again.

"What he get arousal pretty much anytime Stiles is within sight."

"That's not the point. You aren't supposed to point stuff like that out." Kira reminds, they have this discussion once a week. Allison is just staring at Stiles whispering 'oh my god' repeatedly under her breath with a look of horror and Stiles doesn't need his self-esteem being rocked lower so soon after a break up.

"Give me those." Stiles hisses at Erica grabbing the bag, really he just wants to get away from the look Allison keeps trailed on him but he also knows Erica isn't going to let him out of the room till he complies. Erica cheers triumphantly as he makes a quick escape to the bathroom hoping that by the time he returns they will be on a new topic.

-

No one brings up the Chris thing again and Erica won’t stop asking him if he feels shiny yet. Honestly he keeps squirming paranoid that when the capsule melts form his body heat he will start leaking glitter be doesn’t feel shiny at all. Lydia is less than pleased with his squirming and assures him that it's not just going to start leaking out. He wants to believe her but he still worries and squirms.

Stiles does manage to forget it sometime between the second movie and when they order pizza. No one talks anymore about it and it's all but forgotten. 

-

Stiles promptly remembers it the next day when after showering he starts to see specks of glitter. They're just here and there doting his inner thighs and the tub but it jogs his memory and he's worried by how little seems to have come out so far. He is immediately on his computer after he throws some clothes on.

Stiles feels panic flare in him as he reads over the site. Not FDA approved, Stiles is not even slightly surprised or amused. It gets worse as he reads on because more than once it specifies vaginal use only and Stiles doesn’t even have one of those. The more he reads the more weary he gets.

He definitely can't afford to get an infection or risk a lengthy hospital stay. This is a huge mistake. He knew it was from the beginning. He's never letting them talk him into something again. He's freaking out this is a nightmare a possibly expensive one if he can't get this glitter gunk out of himself. 

He's still freaking out as a werewolf makes his way through the open window of his apartment. He really needs to stat locking them. He wasn't expecting Peter, he hopes there isn't any supernatural nonsense going on he doesn't have time for it. Peter levels him with an assessing look tuned into Stiles heartrate and the smell of his nervous in the air. 

"What has you all a flutter sweetheart?" Peter practically purrs and Stiles is annoyed by how unfairly attractive he finds it.

"Nothing, what do you need?" Stiles asks pink as he squirms self-consciously. Peter's eyes track his movements as the man leans against the wall.

"Lie." Peter calls and Stiles wants to throw something at him.

"Nothing you can help with." Stiles corrects.

"Subjective, why don't you tell me what you problem is and maybe I can help you out." Peter offers with a smirk moving closer. Stiles flushes deeper stammering cringing as Peter's eyes cut to his computer because he definitely didn't close all of the windows. "Tell me you didn't sweetheart?" Peter says but he sound thrilled at the prospect and it sends some heat through Stiles. 

"I." Stiles stops biting his lip he's pretty sure he can't blush more but his body certainly gives it a try when Peter leans in closed inhaling deeply. "I got talked into it."

"By whom?" Peter asks voice edge with a growl that has Stiles squinting at him.

"Erica and." Stiles doesn't finish his sentence as Peter howls with laughter. "Fuck you, get out." Stiles practically growls, time around wolves rubbing off on him. 

"No, no sweetheart I can help." Peter insists barely attempting to smother his laughter. Stiles is pretty sure all of the blood in his body is in his face now. "I'll help you get it out, it would be my pleasure."

Stiles should refuse, definitely should refuse. Peter doesn't offer to help people out of the goodness of his heart. No Peter only helps when there is something in it for him. "Why would you help me?" 

"I've always liked you best Stiles." Peter practically purrs again and Stiles is doomed. He doesn't actually get the chance to question more before he's being pulled into his own bathroom.

"Hands flat on the counter, feet shoulders width apart." Stiles can't help the flush that just won't leave his skin at the authority in Peter's voice. He really hopes that the lingering smell of perfumes and lotions from the ladies of the pack’s visit yesterday is enough to cover the scent of his arousal. Gulping he follows the order.

"Peter." Stiles chokes out as his pants are being shimmied down his hips. They get caught at his knees as Stiles tries to give Peter a questioning look over his shoulder.

"I can't help you get it out with your pants on." Peter says tone reasonable and breath hot on the cheeks of Stiles’ ass. Stiles splutters but nods because he cannot do words at this moment, his brain can barely do thought let alone muster the power to properly answer the man who is staring at his ass like it's an art exhibit. "Eyes forward sweetheart." Peter commands as he spreads Stiles cheeks.

Stiles definitely makes an embarrassing noise. One he will definitely deny if ever questioned about but complies. Peter let's out a pleased growling noise as his large hands squeeze Stiles cheeks. "Good boy." Stiles can't have heard him right, there is no way Peter just called him a good boy, no way the man can be aware of how much Stiles would like to be his good boy. 

Stiles is sidetracked form his panicked thoughts by something wet and short sliding against his hole, and oh God he definitely makes that noise again. Peter's face is pressed between Stiles cheeks goatee rubbing against the sensitive skin. Peter's tongue licks into him searching, pressing and Stiles is definitely hard.

Peter makes more pleased growling noises against his ass vibrations tingling at his rim as that talented tongue fucks into him. Stiles should probably at least make the pretense of objecting but honestly he's way to turned on to pretend he hasn't wanted to do this since before Peter got resurrected years ago. Stiles wants to touch himself but he also wants to do what he was told so he waits. 

A finger pressing into him has his hips stutter for a moment a long moan pulling from him. Peter presses deeply searching croaking his finger. Stiles is pretty sure he isn't searching for the glitter anymore not if the way he's repeatedly hitting Stiles prostate is any indication. Stiles eyes are wet as he moves one hand to touch himself.

Peter is quick though and the hand not currently adding a second finger into Stiles is pressing Stiles’ hand that had moved back against the counter. Peter pulls his mouth away chuckling as Stiles whines. "No touching yourself baby, can you be good for daddy?" Stiles whines higher hips bucking, he can be good, he can be so good. 

Teeth nipping sharply at the curve of his ass reminds him he hasn't actually said anything. "Yes daddy, I can be good."

"Good boy." Peter says approvingly. Stiles moans as that tongue slides down his cleft before pressing back in along the fingers stretching him open. Stiles has had several boyfriends and one night stands over the years but none of them have ever opened him up like this, it’s a beautiful torture. 

Stiles hands clench uselessly at the counter top, Peter still has one hand over his grounding him as the man works to unhinge him. Stiles is pressed forward the hot flesh of his cheek pressed against the mirror as he moans. Peter doesn't relent adding a third than a fourth finger. Stiles is pretty sure that tongue has gotten all of the glitter out of him but he doesn't want Peter to ever stop. 

Peter does stop though and Stiles definitely has frustrated tears rolling down his cheeks dripping into the sink. Peter shushes him pressing to his back and kissing at his shoulder the hard outline of his dick pressed against Stiles ass. "Do you want to continue?" Peter questions nipping at Stiles shoulder between kisses. "I'm going to fuck you if we continue. If that's not something you want then I can leave." Stiles definitely doesn't want him to leave he definitely wants the first option. Stiles shake his head against the mirror trying to get his point across. 

"I'm going to need you to use your words sweetheart." Peter says firmly.

It takes a moment Stiles trying to remember how to use his words licking at his lips to try and promote moisture in his mouth. A hand moves around him faucet turning on and then there is a hand at his lips with just a sip of water waiting. He sucks it up greedily and whines when it's pulled away but then it back with another sip. By the time the faucet sits turned off again Stiles feels like he can speak again.

"Well what will it be sweetheart?" Peter asks a cool damp hand rubbing down Stiles’ side.

"Please daddy." Stiles moans as teeth scrap at his back.

"Please what baby?" Peter presses closer the heat of him seeping through Stiles thin shirt. 

"Please daddy. Please fuck me." Stiles can feel the smirk against his neck, the vibrations of Peter’s pleased growl. Stiles blinks as he suddenly has his shirt pulled over his head, Peter going a little slower when he helps Stiles out of his pants hands smoothing down to follow them. Peter makes quick work of his own clothes before pressing against Stiles again this time his cock is bare as it slides tantalizing between Stiles thighs.

Stiles can see Peter's eyes shining in the mirror mouth pressed against his neck as the man bites at him. Cock still sliding slowly between Stiles thigh Peter brings his hands up pinching slightly at Stiles nipples enjoying the hitch in Stiles breath. Stiles can feel the slow slide of Peter's cock damp with sweat and saliva as the head presses against his balls leaving a trail of precum. 

"Are you ready baby?" Peter asks pulling back.

"Yes daddy." 

"No baby you’re not, where's your lube?" Peter asks hands still rubbing at Stiles sides.

"Bedside drawer daddy." Stiles says eyes closing in frustration at having to wait even if it is for his own good.

"Good boy." Stiles moans at the praise as Peter is gone and back quickly pressing lube into Stiles hole while slicking up his own cock.

"Now you're ready baby." Peter says as he's sliding in. He doesn't stop till he's bottomed out flush with Stiles heated skin. Peter doesn't move for a long moment waiting for Stiles to adjust to being full. Peter strokes down his sides some more hands clenching and unclenching on Stiles hips as he sucks at his neck marking him.

Stiles keeps his hands on the counter face still pressed to the mirror breathing heavily just relaxing into the feel of being full. Peter finally moves slow small thrust first, slowly building up to deeper and faster thrusts. Peter is still mouthing at Stiles neck hips moving quickly one arm braced on Stiles hip the other against Stiles chest keeping him from folding over more.

Stiles is moaning and groaning as Peter meets his prostate every couple of thrusts. He's close but still so far away from getting what he needs and those frustrated tears are sliding down his face again. 

Peter is shushing him again. "It's alright baby, daddy's going to take care of you. I know what you need, and I'm going to give it to you. Just be a good boy a little longer." Peter pulls out and Stiles whine feeling a momentary flash of betrayal. Peter shushes him again and pulls Stiles back from the counter pushing one of his legs up so it's bent resting on the counter. Then he's pushing back in and the new angle has him immediately hitting Stiles prostate again.

"So close, so close daddy." Stiles rambles and then Peter has a hand on his neglected dick and that's all it takes as he shoots his load across the mirror. Peter keeps thrusting chasing his own release, biting at Stiles shoulder and holding him tight. Several more hard thrusts and Peter is cumming filling Stiles up fuller than he's ever been. 

Stiles whines as Peter pulls out and he can feel the slide of cum trying to escape him. Peter helps him lower his stiff leg to the ground hands gentle as they smooth over the muscles. He presses close to Stiles' back again kissing and turns the faucet on giving Stiles more sips of water and taking a gulp himself. 

Stiles makes a startled surprise noise as he's lifted and brought to his own bed. Peter lays him out to his satisfaction before getting on himself and then pulling Stiles closer. Stiles makes a mumbled halfhearted complaint at being manhandled. It quickly turns into a half moan as fingers push back into his ass pressing the escaping seed back in. 

Peter makes a low pleased growling noise as he hold Stiles close and that's all it takes for Stiles to drift. 

-

"Oh my god!" The shriek wakes Stiles who definitely would have toppled off of the bed had it not been for the hands on him. Stiles face flushes as he realizes what's going on. He's naked in bed with Peter fingers still in his ass and on full display. Peter pulls him closer growling at their audience when Stiles try's to wiggle away. It doesn't work in his favor a moan escaping him as it just moves Peter's fingers inside of him.

The women of the pack are standing in his bedroom doorway staring. Well Malia is looking at his ass which isn't all that unusual for her, Kira is red faced and looking at anything but Peter and Stiles. Allison is the one who woke Stiles, she's red in the face but clearly staring. Erica is of course leering and Lydia looks bored. 

"So it seems someone got a sparkle sunrise after all." Erica says giddy.

"Oh my God all of you get out." Stiles says faced pressed into Peter's shoulder mortified.

"Does it count the same if Peter ate it out?" Allison ponders and then has the decency to look mortified for doing so.

"Oh he did more than eat it." Erica says.  
"That's what me and Kira did first." Malia pipes up at the same time as Erica much to Kira's mortification. 

"Malia no." Kira whines.

"What?"

"Your dad is right there." Kira motions at Peter on the bed still trying not to look in that direction.

"So?" Malia says with a shrug but thankfully Kira pulls her from the room. That's two down three to go.

"Don't you think the three of you should leave as well?" Peter asks sounding bored, Stiles doesn't have to see his face to know he has an eyebrow raised.

"I'm kind of enjoying the show." Erica cackles as Peter roars at her but she's leaving pulling Allison who hasn't stopped staring along with her.

Stiles chances a look over his shoulder to find Lydia still standing there. She levels Peter with a hard look. "Do we need to have the shovel talk?" 

"I don't believe we do." Peter has just an edge of unease in his voice and it seems to appease Lydia. 

"Good. Stiles we will be talking about this later." Lydia’s turns and leaves pulling the door closed behind her.

"We want all the details." Erica calls just before it shuts and Stiles groans into Peter's shoulder again. There's no way Erica is going to let this go.

"Well that went well." Peter is smirking again he can tell.

"You could have removed your hands or covered us up." Stiles complains.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Peter asks smugly as he twists his fingers pressing deeper into Stiles enjoying the hitching moan he receives. 

"I suppose you have a point.” Stiles says raising his face before laughing. Peter's goatee is littered with glitter. Peter rolls his eyes as Stiles continues to laugh between moans as Peter begins adding another finger. Peter tries to stop him by kissing him deeply it doesn't work, Stiles continues to snicker into his mouth. Stiles does stops laughing eventually but not until he's stuffed full again.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
